


Christmas Cookies

by missy_fantasy0327



Series: Baomi Festive Oneshots [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8932618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy_fantasy0327/pseuds/missy_fantasy0327





	

“Oh and this time, actually read the instructions on the wrapping Becky.” Trinity said as she handed her girlfriend the Pillsbury cookies

“You aren’t going to let me live that down are you?” Becky asked as she took the pack from her girlfriend

“Probably not.” Trinity said as she smirked at her girlfriend 

“I hope Santa gets me a new girlfriend for Christmas.” Becky said as she started to make the cookies

“Well if he does, she won’t look better than me.” Trinity said as she made her way to the couch

“For a hotel, this stove is actually pretty good. Not better than ours, but it’s good”

“Are you actually gonna make the cookies, or just try to distract me with this conversation?”

“Trinity, you can’t rush perfection.” 

While waiting for the cookies to bake, both women thought about their relationship. In a company like WWE, you’re rarely home, so outside relationships of any kind were a rare occurrence. Sure there are wrestlers who are in relationships with people who aren’t in the WWE, but it just made life easier if you were. As for Trinity and Becky, their relationship was one that came out of the blue. One day Trinity was seen with Jonathan, and the next day, her and Becky were acting a little too friendly. Their co workers were suspicious of what was going on, but decided to leave it alone. Both superstars thought that they could fly under the radar, until they were caught in a compromising position by Nikki in the locker room. From then on, they’ve been pretty open about the relationship, but both agreed to not to make it known on social media for their own reasons. Now that it’s the holiday season, they found themselves doing Christmas themed activities with each other. Though it may seem like a minuscule thing, it brought them closer together. 

Ding!

“Time to take these bad boys out the oven!” Becky said as she opened up the oven

“You don't need an oven mitt?” Trinity asked as she looked at her girlfriend 

“I'll be fine Trin” 

Trinity wanted to go over there and force Becky to use the oven mitts, but she knew Becky wouldn't listen. 

“FOOKIN HELL!” Becky screamed as she threw the cookies on the counter and held her hand in pain

“Let me see Becky!” Trinity said in a concerned tone as she walked over to the kitchen

“My hand is fine Trin really.” Becky responded as she turned away from her

“No it’s not.” Trinity retorted as she grabbed Becky’s hand “You burned yourself. I TOLD you to use the oven mitt.”

“I’ll go run some cold over my hand then.” 

“No wait right here.”

In a matter of seconds, Trinity came back with ointment.

“Gimme your hand.”

“I just need to ice it I’ll be fine.”

“You’re acting like a child right now.”

After a few seconds of awkwardly staring at each other, Becky finally let Trinity put the ointment on her hand. 

“It's not that bad; I’ll wrap some gauze on it just to make sure nothing else happens.”

She returned with some gauze and started the process.

“Wearing an oven mitt may have been a good idea, but if I did that I wouldn't have gotten nurse Trinity to make me feel better.”

“Nurse Trinity is ALWAYS gonna make her Becky bear feel better.”

“You're too good to me.” 

Both women just stood there for a while before Trinity realized something.

“Are we gonna eat these cookies right what? I mean you didn't burn yourself for nothin right?”

“We might as well.”

“I want the snowman one.”

“I think I’ll take the reindeer one.”

After finishing their cookies, Trinity noticed something again.

“Becky you have something on the side of your mouth.”

“What is it?” 

“Here lemme get it for you.”

Trinity moved her face closer to Becky’s, and before she knew it, their lips met. Becky wasted no time returning the favor, and it became heated not too long after.

“I think the crumbs are all gone.” Trinity said in a breathy tone

“You sure about that? Becky needs a lil bit more sugar”

“Becky you need to calm down. Actually, I should call you Becky Balboa since you have that wrap around your hand.”

“Well we are in Philly. How about I give you those fighting lesson you always asked for?”

“Me asking for a fighting lesson? That's one of the biggest lies I’ve heard about about myself.”

“Can't take a joke?”

“The only joke here is that burn on your hand.”

“How about you eat a cookie and forget about your worries.”

“I think I’ll do that.”


End file.
